Experiements
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Wow. Trust me. You will need a ice cold shower after you read this.


**Oh my glorg I don't even know why I wrote this. **

Ultimate Girl had disappeared over an hour ago and Brainy was starting to get a bit concerned. She was supposed to meet him in the laboratory in another hour's time but she almost always showed up early to help where she could. Namely to calm him down or frustrate him more. She was late for her early showing.

He thought that perhaps she had just decided to show up on time for once instead of early but couldn't figure her logic in it. Finally he gave up and decided to find her. He couldn't concentrate anyway. He stepped from the Legions laboratory into his own private lab before heading into his and Trina's shared living quarters. She still wasn't there.

"Trina?" he called, hoping to hear her call back that she was just working somewhere in their apartment. He heard a response but it wasn't necessarily a response he was looking for; a long low moan from their room.

"Nnnn!" he heard her groan. It was obviously muffled and heavy with lust. Who was she with? Why was she moaning like that? Brainy walked up to the door and typed in the code. The doors hissed open to a sight he didn't even remotely expect to see.

Trina was laying abed, her lithe muscular body arched in ecstasy as one hand worked at the folds between her legs and her other pinched and rubbed at her breasts. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in bliss.

Trina's eyes cracked a little and she caught sight of him. Her eyes shot open in shock and her mouth snapped shut. Her hands stilled and she sat back up.

"B-Brainy? H-how long have you been there?" she asked, her face flushing even deeper red from embarrassment. He thought that if she could have dove under the covers without looking ridiculous she would have.

"Several minutes…long enough," he said, stepping forward. She bit her lip and looked away as he made his way to their bed.

"S-sorry," she muttered, "I just got r-really flustered and needed a release. You were busy and I wasn't expected anywhere for an hour so…"

"So you decided to satiate your needs," Brainiac 5 said sitting on the bed and leaning in closer to her. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look up to him. Their eyes met and warmth pooled between them.

"Would you like my assistance?" he inquired tilting his head to move in for a kiss.

"Most decidedly," she breathed as their lips met, sparking the fire between them. Trina pressed her chest against his fiercely groaning as she wrapped her limbs around him. Brainiac 5 pushed her to the bed as she groaned arching up into him and groaning.

Trina pulled his jacked off and tossed it to the floor. She had just started on his force-field belt when he started suckling at her pulse point, one of her weak points. Trina's body seemed to melt against him.

"B…Oh Brainy!" she gasped arching up delightedly into his touch. Querl smirked against her skin. Trina's head lolled to the side giving him better access to her neck whilst her hands began tugging at the hem of his shirt, sliding her hands softly over the bare skin of his taught stomach.

He groaned into her throat as she pulled the tight material from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. His hands traced her hips and down her thighs. Her bare breasts were heaving up into his own chest.

"Mnn, Brainy," she groaned clutching at his back and purring as his hands ran over her waist, pulling her body into his. Her body was hot against his own and she writhed in pleasant need against his green skin.

"Q-Querl!" she shouted pulling him as close as he could possibly get to her. She started rocking her hips up into his own. His erection pressed promising into her hip.

"Trina," he moaned into her neck as she started pushing at his pants and pulling his boots off with her toes.

"Oh mercy!" she groaned as she pulled the form fitting cloth from his hips relieving his still boxer clad erection from the tight constriction of his pants. Querl sighed into her mouth as the organ got some relief.

He scooped her up and pulled her into his lap as he sat up. Trina's legs wrapped around him delightfully and she rocked against his growing bulge eliciting deep groans from the both of them.

"Mnn, Brainy, you are too good at making me feel-"she was cut off with a particularly loud gasping groan.

"Feel what?" Brainiac 5 asked smiling and running a hand up and down her back.

"Gnn," she moaned unable to say much of a word. His hands stilled and she moaned begging him to begin moving again.

"Feel what?" he asked again.

"F-feel, f-feel. OH HELL JUST SPROK ME!" she shouted, throwing herself against his chest her arms lax and her body weak.

"Close enough, I suppose," he said, slipping his hand between them and freeing his hard organ, viscous pre-cum was already forming on the head. It then moved between her thighs and began rubbing at her clitoris.

Trina groaned in delight her eyes rolling back in her head and her body lolling backwards in ecstasy. The only thing keeping her up was Querl's arms around her back, holding her steady.

"Q-Querl ommnn I-I need you in me. Please, lover," she begged clenching her strong fists knotted in his blond hair. The twelfth level intellect was quick to respond holding her waist above his erection and letting her warm soft folds swallow him up. They both gasped and arched into each other at the new sensations in this new position for the both of them.

"Trina! You are s-so tight," he groaned as they began a rhythm. She couldn't respond with coherent words only with grunts and groans of pleasure as he thrust in and out of her.

She flung her body across his running her sharp claws gently up and down his back as he gripped her hips tighter, his thrusts becoming more aggressive.

"Mnn. Yes, Querl. Yes. Sprok me like there's no tomorrow!" she howled as his pace increased delivering exuberant amounts of pleasure to the both of them.

"Trina! Oh Mercy, I'm close," he cried into her shoulder.

"Me too, Querl. Just wait for me, lover," she cried her own hips jerking in anticipation of their glorious release. He gave an incoherent grunt that she took to mean "I'll try."

Moments later she arched into his body and screamed his name as her walls clamped down upon him her muscles moving around him until he too came deep in her womb. They clung to each other as if trying to pull their mate's body into their own until their orgasms came to an end.

The two fell apart and onto their bed gasping for air as sweat rolled down their bodies in rivulets. Querl pulled Trina into his arms and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"You know I think we are a little late on getting that lab project done," Trina gasped glancing up at her OCD genius of a husband.

"Well we were experimenting so…" he smirked down at her, "Care to continue experimentation. I have an excessive amount of hypotheses to test."

"That sounds like a most commendable idea," Trina agreed leaning up and kissing him. "Shall we get started?"

**Well there it is in all its wonder. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
